bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
From Chains to Magnets
The Comforting Bliss Shou's night with Sayama had gone perfectly excellent. Though the choice of their get-together was unique and certainly odd, they had certainly been enjoying themselves every step of the way. Even now, he could easily picture the way they were laughing and joking with one another. Sayama herself had been more of the boisterous type, while he himself always kept a restrained position. Idly, he had wondered if he had come off as too "stony" the whole time, but after thinking about it, she hadn't seemed to complain one bit. Yes, they had enjoyed themselves throughout the night. And of course, Shou's prediction beforehand had come true. Now, as he found himself waking up, his arms wrapped around her body and holding her close. They had rid themselves of their fabric barriers in order to bind themselves to each other. Whatever doubts had been easily wiped away by the bouts of pleasure they shared with their own flesh. Now, the deal was sealed; any backing out would leave a permanent scar on the other, one that would never heal. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to lay there and keep her for a little longer. If only moments such as these could last forever. Such fantasies weren't fit for reality. "Ugh... What time is it...?" The woman he shared his embrace with stirred in his arms, her eyes opening suddenly, then blinking slowly, adjusting to the new light in the room. She didn't leave his grasp, but would soon. As she began to speak, hints of grogginess laced her voice. "Let's go, honey... we've got to get up early... I don't want to get into the habit of sleeping in." She slurred, patting her lover's cheek in an attempt to help him wake. It triggered the rest of what was needed in order to stir him awake. Breathing softly, he allowed himself to blink several times in order to force grogginess out of his eyes. Then, in a slow manner, he managed to sit himself up, his lower half covered by the sheets. She was right, of course - he had to be ready for duty as soon as possible, nothing more, nothing less. Temptations were often strong, but they would have to be resisted, wouldn't they....? Then again, they probably woke up early, anyway. It was his sleeping pattern, after all.... but, he couldn't say the same for her.... Slipping out from the covers, the woman stumbled around for a few moments before noticing something embarassing. "You didn't take any of my clothes with you... Right? That means that the clothes I was wearing yesterday are the only ones I have." Slowly, she turned to him, nude. "You didn't plan this, I hope." He craned his head towards her. A rather devilish grin came across his features. "I don't know, Makoto-san...." He answered casually. "If anything, I think you look good as you are." He was resisting the urge to laugh. Didn't his statement from the night before express any foreshadowing? She must've not been listening, or she didn't take him seriously.... "Keep it up, and I'll start calling you Oliver." This made Shou laugh only a little. "But, alas, I believe I'm of the same problem." He admitted, raising his hands up into the air in surrender. "It's a good thing we woke up early. We can just slip on the clothes we had, head back to base, and do what we need in order to.... freshen up." He lowered his hands onto that statement. "You don't find it disgusting to wear the same clothes two days in a row?" Sayama asked incrediously. They were dirty! Not to mention they'd done it in them, but he wanted them to wear them again? Out of the question! "How about this. You were your dirty, smelly clothes, and go out and buy me some new ones." Shou cocked an eyebrow, a thoughtful frown on his face. "It's not like we're going to stay in these for the day. As a matter of fact, once we get ready, I can take us back to base without even having to take a step onto the sidewalk. No time will be wasted, and neither of us will have to stick with our dirty clothing." "... Fine." She relented finally. Embarrassed slightly, she searched the room for the clothing that they had so carelessly flung during last night's games. "So, what do you want to do today...?" She asked sullenly. Last night had sealed the deal. They were a thing. She really didn't know if that meant they were supposed to go on dates every night, or anything. Shou remained silent for a moment, turning his head back forward and looking thoughtful. "Well, I'm not sure, really...." He admitted, eyes drifting towards the direction of the bathroom. "We could go out for a while after we get ourselves prepared. Maybe I'll run into Anton on the way.... he was supposed to be coming last night, but...." A small smile crossed his face, and he chuckled shamelessly. "Well, you did distract me from the time...." "Oh, I'm sorry,'' I'' distracted you? I thought it was a mutual thing." Sayama rebuttled, her eyes narrowing. In the few seconds that had passed, she had already fully dressed herself. "Gosh, you're slow... Hurry up. And what's with you and this Anton person, anyway? You've already mentioned him several times. To Oliver and Angelika yesterday, and now you're talking about him today...." She leaned forward, grinning. "Is there something I should know about, love?" This made Shou cock an eyebrow, raising a hand out. In the pile that had been her clothing, his would have been close by and entangled with her. "Not really." He answered coolly. "He's just much more bearable than Oliver when it comes to social skills." "Oh, how disappointing..." The woman teased, displeased by the man's calm response to her hinting. "What's taking so long for you to get dressed? I can't stand to be in these clothes for very long. Oh, I understand, now. You want me to parade around in the streets naked, hm?" Her arms folded on her chest involuntarily.